1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exercise equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to exercise equipment having an inclining tread apparatus.
2. The Relevant Technology
The desire to improve health and advance cardiovascular efficiency has increased in recent years. This desire is coupled with the desire to exercise in locations that are within a limited space such as within an individual""s home or an exercise gym. This trend has led to an increased desire for the production of exercise equipment.
For example, inclining apparatuses have become very popular. Walking or running on an inclined surface requires a user to raise the user""s knees in continual, strenuous strides. This requires more exertion than walking or running on a flat surface. Consequently, exercising on an inclined surface can provide a more intense, challenging workout.
Inclining apparatuses come in a variety of types and configurations, such as treadmills and climbing apparatuses. The treadmill provides a flat endless moving assembly upon which the user can walk or run. Climbing apparatuses typically feature an endless moving assembly positioned at a significant angle and often allow significant lateral movement.
Inclining apparatuses often include a lift mechanism such as a motor or motor/lever assembly for inclining and declining the support frame. Lift motors used in these lift mechanisms often must be small and compact to accommodate the esthetic and space limitations inherent in the designs demanded by home and exercise gym consumers. The drawback of smaller more compact motors is that to provide the lifting force often demanded by such systems, the motors become impractically large or prohibitively expensive.
Increased lifting force is often required with the increased weight requirements of more robust inclining apparatuses. The stronger components of the inclining element of such apparatuses are also heavier than in the smaller units. More robust units are popular for commercial use, such as in exercise gyms, where repetitive use requires more sturdy construction. However, commercial use demands more lifting force than the affordable and more compact lifting motors can provide.
Another problem inherent in many inclining exercise apparatuses is the freewheeling of the endless belt. When the drive system is not engaged and a force is applied to the endless belt, in some motor configurations, the endless moving assembly moves freely in response to the force. Such arrangements can cause unexpected movement of the endless belt when a user inadvertently steps on the belt.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved exercise apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lifting apparatus for a moveable element that utilizes a plurality of lift motors to provide increased lifting force.
It is another object of the invention to provide a synchronization mechanism for minimizing variations in the operation of the first and second lift motors.
It is another object of the invention to provide a synchronization mechanism that is a mechanical mechanism for synchronizing operation of first and second lift motors.
It is another object of the invention to provide a synchronization mechanism that is a software or hardware implementation for synchronizing operation of first and second lift motors.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tolerance regulator mechanism for ensuring that operation of first and second lift motors does not exceed a predetermined variation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a synchronization mechanism that is a hybrid mechanical and software or hardware design for coordinating operation of first and second lift motors.
It is another object of the invention to provide a control module for monitoring operation of the first and second lift motors.
It is another object of the invention to provide a circuit switching mechanism for switching counter assignments where motor control assignments are switched.
It is another object of the invention to provide a belt safety mechanism to regulate unanticipated movement of the endless belt.
An inclining exercise apparatus of the present invention comprises a first and second lift motor and a synchronization mechanism. The first and second lift motors are coupled to a moveable element and to the synchronization mechanism. The synchronization mechanism is coupled to a support base of the exercise apparatus. In a neutral position, the moveable element is configured such that a support frame is substantially parallel to the support surface. The distal end of the support frame selectively inclines above the neutral position and selectively declines below the neutral position.
The inclining apparatus of the present invention benefits from increased lifting capacity due to the incorporation of a plurality of lift motors without sacrificing cost efficiency or compactness of the motors. An additional benefit of this system is that manufacturers of lift motors can utilize existing lift motor configurations of smaller exercise apparatuses without having to develop and manufacture special motors for heavier exercise apparatuses.
A challenge when using multiple motors is synchronizing operation of the motors. Where the lift motors exert slightly unequal forces or provide slightly unequal extension, normal operation of the exercise apparatus can easily be disturbed. These disruptions can render multiple lift motor configurations impracticable. To deal with these challenges, the exercise apparatus of the present invention utilizes a synchronization mechanism. The synchronization mechanism, in one embodiment, comprises a mechanical mechanism. The mechanical mechanism includes a sway bar, a cross support, and a pivot mechanism. The first lift motor is coupled to a sway bar first end. The second lift motor is coupled to a sway bar second end. The sway bar allows minor variations in the operation of the first and second lift motors to be minimized by pivoting of the sway bar.
The synchronization mechanism, in another embodiment, comprises a control module. The control module comprises a first sensor and a first counter; a second sensor and a second counter; and a logic element. The first sensor and first counter monitor operation of the first lift motor. The second sensor and second counter monitor operation of the second lift motor. The logic element utilizes the information from the first and second sensors and first and second counters to control operation of the first and second motors. In an alternative embodiment, the synchronization mechanism also comprises a combination of the recited mechanical mechanism and control module.
A tolerance regulator is provided in the present invention. The tolerance regulator comprises first and second contact switches. When the operation of first and second lift motors exceeds a given variation, the sway bar pivots about the pivot mechanism to the extent that the first or second contact switch is triggered by interaction with the cross support. The triggering of the contact switch discontinues normal operation of the first and second lift motors until variation is reduced and synchronization is restored.
A switching circuit is provided in the present invention. The switching circuit utilizes the first and second counters and the logic element to determine if the first motor is operating in response to commands sent to first motor or is operating in response to commands sent to second motor. Similarly, the switching circuit enables the second motor to determine if the second motor is operating in response to commands sent to the second motor or is operating in response to commands sent to the first motor. If it is determined that the motors are operating in response to commands sent to the other motor, the switching circuit switches counter assignment in the logic element. Switching counter assignment allows for proper operation of the control module in maintaining synchronization in the event that motors are receiving signals sent to one another.
Another feature of the exercise apparatus is a belt safety mechanism. The belt safety mechanism prevents unpredictable movement of the endless belt. The belt safety mechanism comprises a motion detector, a drive system, and a belt movement regulator. The motion detector monitors movement of the endless belt and whether the movement of the endless belt is in response to user input or is unanticipated. Where the movement is unanticipated, the belt movement regulator starts the drive system and consequently starts movement of endless belt for a preset interval at a predetermined slow speed. The belt safety mechanism additionally sends an audible and/or visual prompt to user to start exercising with appropriate input to exercise apparatus.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.